There are known in the prior art simulators for training airplane pilots comprising a base placed upon the ground, a platform supporting an airplane cockpit or equipment station of which the interior reproduces the appearance of an actual cockpit, and an assembly of jacks, and possibly scissors positioned between the base and the platform and actuated by means of a hydraulic control apparatus. Such simulators are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,787,842; 2,924,028 and Re. 27,051.
The present invention has as an object a simulator of the type described above with particularly nimble performance, which may be mounted and housed in hangars of normal dimensions, even when the height of such hangars does not exceed about 4 meters, while permitting sufficiently ample movement of three, four, five or even six degrees of freedom.